los caprichos de un principe
by yatta
Summary: Severus Snape a sido elegido por el príncipe Potter para ser su regalo en la celebración de la liberación del Rey tirano hace 250 años. ¿Accederá Snape a los caprichos de un príncipe mimado? Escrito para el reto de one shoot (3er) para celebrar D.I.S. 2014.


Resumen: Severus Snape a sido elegido por el príncipe Potter para ser su regalo en la celebración de la liberación del Rey tirano hace 250 años. ¿Accederá Snape a los caprichos de un príncipe mimado?

Derechos de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autor, esto es con fin de diversion, no gano efectivo con esto, es de un fan para otro fan.

Advertencias:  
>Clasificación N-17<br>Contenido homosexual pareja (Severus-Harry)  
>One shoot<br>Universo alterno

**LOS CAPRICHOS DE UN PRINCIPE**

One shoot

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

_**ooOoOoOoOoo**_

Severus Snape se encontraba caminando solo por la ciudad, saco de su bolsillo las pocas monedas que tenía, sus ropas andrajosas daban a entender que no era más que solamente un ciudadano pobre de ese lugar, sus pies con viejas sandalias llenas de tierra le dolían, su casa ciertamente estaba bastante lejos, pero eso no lo detenía, con una madre enferma que cuidar no podía quejarse, afortunadamente tenía conocimientos en brebajes y pociones mismas que le había enseñado su padre, aunque un poco torpe al hacerlas al principio, ahora podía decir que era todo un maestro, gracias a ello podía mantener a raya la enfermedad de su madre, comprar los ingredientes era más económico y siempre podía vender algunas de sus pócimas a buen precio.

Tan distraído como iba, haciendo cuentas mentales sobre el precio de los ingredientes de la medicina y la comida no se dio cuenta cuando un carruaje se detuvo frente a él, casi choca contra el vehículo, un poco molesto intento rodearlo, pero un golpe con la puerta fue lo que recibió haciéndolo caer al piso.

Estos ricos eran demasiado desconsiderados, pensó, se sobo la nariz quien fue la que más daño tuvo, afortunadamente no lo suficiente como para hacerla sangrar.

Un joven con costosas ropas y joyas en sus muñecas y dedos, con un pomposo sombrero adornando su cabeza, se asomó, parecía un príncipe, Snape no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el joven era hermoso, labios rojizos, piel morena lisa, se imaginó suave al tacto y sus ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan espectacularmente verde.

El joven príncipe volteaba en ambas direcciones hasta que encontró su objetivo, con su dedo apunto –Quiero a ese –fue la orden, de nuevo se metió en su carruaje no tardo ni diez segundo cuando emprendió la marcha.

Severus estaba anonadado, sus ojos le estaban fallando ¿Ese mocoso le había apuntado con su dedo y lo había reclamado o era su imaginación? Sacudió su cabeza, no, el calor lo estaba afectando, se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar con los asuntos pendientes.

Snape apenas dio su primer paso cuando un sujeto vestido con ropas elegantes, pero no tan costosas como las del joven poso su mano en el hombro de Severus.

–Felicidades, el príncipe Potter lo ha elegido, ahora se requiere de su presencia en el palacio, por favor acompáñeme, necesito adecentarlo –Toco con su mano la sucia y vieja ropa de Snape –Cambiar su atuendo, ya sabe, no puede presentarse en estas condiciones frente al príncipe Potter y menos en la celebración en su honor –Snape se le quedo mirando como si el sujeto tuviese dos cabezas, fue entonces cuando se percató que el chico era pelirrojo de ojos azules y su vestimenta era la típica de los trabajadores del palacio. Entonces la aclaración le llego a su mente, el joven del carruaje era el príncipe del reino y no solo eso, lo requería, había escuchado el rumor de que el príncipe era muy caprichoso y que cuando viajaba por la ciudad elegía a alguien, nadie sabía para que, unos decían que los quería como si de rameras se tratasen y cuando se cansaba de ellas las dejaba en su harem, otros decían que era para torturarlos ya que no solo elegía mujeres y otros simplemente para compañía, quienes fueran estas personas no se volvía a saber de ellas.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos ¿Quién cuidaría a su madre si el desaparecía? En definitiva no sucumbiría ante los caprichos de un príncipe mimado –Me niego, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –Dijo dándole la espalda al sirviente.

Ron Weasley era el nombre del sirviente del príncipe –No puede negarse, el príncipe lo ha elegido –Dijo como si fuese una ley o algo.

–Dígale a su principito que no puedo perder el tiempo jugando con él, tengo una madre enferma que cuidar, si me disculpa, aún tengo que elaborar las medicinas que le corresponden –Snape de nuevo intento retirarse, pero ese pelirrojo sin duda era muy persistente.

Ron lo miro confundido –Usted no es de por aquí ¿Cierto?

Severus entrecerró los ojos –No tenemos más de tres años aquí y yo solo vengo a hacer negocio con las pociones y comprar lo necesario, así que no tengo por que seguir sus tontas leyes de principitos mimados.

Weasley se molestó con el comentario –Si usted vive aquí, aunque no sea un ciudadano debe seguir las reglas –Respiro con fuerza para tranquilizarse –Le contare un poco sobre las tradiciones de este pueblo para que lo entienda, hace más de doscientos cincuenta años estas tierras eran gobernadas por un dictador, tenía a todo el pueblo padeciendo de hambre y enfermedades mientras el gozaba de las riquezas, incluso los nobles no vivían mejor, estaban encerrados en el castillo y obedecían todo lo que ese tirano les dijese incluso hasta ser los culpables de las muertes de sus propios hijos, fue una época muy oscura, entonces un joven héroe apareció uno de los antepasados del Rey Potter nuestro actual monarca, ese héroe derroto y regreso la felicidad a este pueblo gobernando con justicia. Su reino estaba muy agradecido y quisieron darle un regalo, el rey no quería aceptarlo, no deseaba nada para él, su esposa estaba embarazada en ese entonces y tuvo la grandiosa idea de dar el regalo a su hijo entonces cada año se celebra la libertad de nuestro pueblo y el príncipe tiene la libertad de pasear por el pueblo y elegir lo que quiera, puede ser desde un alimento, ropa, juguete o personas –Explico el pelirrojo.

Snape bufo –¿Esta diciendo que por esa tonta celebración este reino me va a entregar al príncipe sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión?

Ron puso su mano en el pecho –Es un honor ser elegido por el príncipe y nosotros le regalamos lo que pida con gusto, además su madre será bien atendida en el castillo, tendrá acceso a todas las medicinas que solicite.

Snape se detuvo a pesar por un segundo, nunca había dependido de nadie, pero ciertamente a veces no le alcanzaba para alimentarse bien, supuso era un pequeño precio por su libertad, también estaba seguro que el palacio era un lugar más limpio, eso también ayudaría en la recuperación de su madre –¿Qué pasa si me niego –Tampoco era como si quisiera verse humillado y menos a su madre por culpa de ese mocoso caprichoso.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos –Nadie se había negado a entregar al príncipe lo que desea –El sirviente se puso pensativo –Es una ley del reino, supongo que si no obedece permanecerá unos días en prisión, no estoy muy seguro, lo que si tendría la indiferencia del reino nadie haría tratos con usted ni le prestaría ayuda, estas son nuestras costumbres y sería una ofensa para nosotros si se negara.

Snape lo pensó de nuevo, había mucho que perder si se negaba y mucho que ganar si aceptaba –No quiero ser un esclavo por el resto de mi vida –Se quejó en voz alta sin ser consciente de ello.

Ron comenzó a reírse, Severus elevo una ceja ¿Qué era tan divertido?

El sirviente intento tranquilizarse –Nadie dijo que sería por siempre, normalmente el príncipe se cansa en unos días –Rememoro un poco –Cinco días, creo que es lo más que ha mostrado interés por unos de sus regalos, después de eso puede regresar a su vida normal y con una bolsa llena de monedas y otra con medicinas ¿Eso no le parece un buen trato?

Snape no podía creer su suerte, si solo eran cinco días podía soportar lo que fuera con tal de tener esa recompensa al final –De acuerdo –Dijo más convencido que contento, aún tenía que aguantar las rabietas de un mocoso.

**O-ó**

Su madre fue instalada en una habitación del castillo, la misma que el ocuparía cuando el príncipe no requiriera de su presencia, el sirviente que lo había escoltado lo envió a tomar un baño.

Severus observo la enorme tina bien podrían bañarse tres personas sin ningún problema, a un lado en una pequeña mesita estaba la ropa que usaría, no era como la ropa de los sirvientes, esta era mas fina y elegante, centro su atención en la tina y noto algo extraño, vapor, del agua salía vapor, no lo podía creer, ya no recordaba el día que había usado agua caliente para asearse, de inmediato se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina, el pocionista suspiro, estaba en la gloria, incluso el agua estaba perfumada, tomo una esponja y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, noto unas botellitas con shampoo y no tardo en aplicárselo, el masaje que hacía a su cabeza con la espuma y el delicioso aroma a jazmín que emanaba eran estupendos, se sumergió en la tibia agua y saco su cabeza completamente relajado, se permitió permanecer así con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del baño.

–Excelente, ya estás aquí, necesito a alguien que talle mi espalda –Dijo una voz familiar.

Snape abrió los ojos y entonces se encontró con algo bastante inesperado, piernas torneadas, torso bronceado y bien formado, solo la hombría del príncipe estaba cubierta, no por mucho.

El príncipe se retiró la prenda que le cubría y se metió en la bañera. Severus volteo la cabeza, para no ver la completa desnudez de Potter –Mis disculpas príncipe, no sabía que usted también tomaría un baño, saldré enseguida.

–No, yo sabía que estabas aquí, mi sirviente me informo, puedes comenzar ahora con tus deberes, así que, talla mi espalda –El joven príncipe se quedo sentado dando la espalda, Severus no estaba seguro de que hacer, tomo la esponja que había usado en el mismo y le puso jabón, inseguro comenzó a pasar la esponja por la espalda del más joven –Hazlo con tus manos, esa esponja es muy áspera –Le interrumpió el príncipe.

Snape elevo una ceja ¿Áspera? Si era de lo más suave, suspiro, supuso era un capricho del mocoso. Tomo agua con sus manos y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del príncipe, la piel era tan suave, había que ver lo bueno de todo ¿No? Mejor atención a su madre, agua caliente para asearse y un hermoso y suave cuerpo desnudo para atender, no estaba tan mal, sintió un jalón en su entrepierna, su miembro estaba respondiendo con solo tocar el príncipe, eso estaba mal, tenía que pensar en cosas desagradables, no quería averiguar que pasaría si el príncipe se ofendía.

–Suficiente –Hablo fuerte y claro el príncipe –Trae algo con que secarme –Ordeno.

Snape se quedó paralizado, su miembro aún no estaba flácido, si salía de seguro lo notaria.

El príncipe miro la cara de terror de su regalo –No sientas pena, somos hombres después de todo.

El pocionista gruño, intentaría cubrirse con las manos lo mejor posible, se puso de pie dándole una buena visión al joven de su redondeado trasero.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bien dotado? Apenas si podía cubrirse con ambas manos, tendría que usar una mano si no quería caerse ¿Qué hacer?

–Espera –Dijo de repente el príncipe.

Snape no lo pensó dos veces y regreso al agua, donde su pequeño amigo estaba cubierto y a salvo de la curiosa mirada del príncipe –Hay otra cosa en la que me puedes servir –Cuando menos lo pensó el príncipe estaba encima de él y no solo eso, su mano ¿¡Dónde estaba tocando su mano!?

El príncipe sonreía –¿Te has puesto así solo por tallar mi espalda? Que encantador –El príncipe junto ambos miembros y comenzó a masajearlos juntos.

Snape no pudo más que quedarse quieto y cerrar los ojos, ese príncipe sabía lo que hacía, no sabía lo bien que podía sentirse el rozar sus miembros.

–No aguanto más –Dijo un poco agitado el príncipe. Severus abrió los ojos solo para ver algo maravilloso, el hermoso príncipe de ojos verde poniendo la cara más sexy que jamás viera en nadie, mientras sentía un inmenso placer al sentirse dentro de ese maravilloso ser. Demonios algo bueno tuvo que hacer en otra vida para estar en tremenda situación.

El de ojos verde comenzó a moverse, subía y bajaba, primero el ritmo era lento y poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar, Snape no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por ese joven cuerpo, apretó esos redondeados glúteos y subió por la espalda acercándolo para besarlo, suaves labios y una candente lengua que no dudaba en bailar con la suya, aumento más el ritmo mientras los jadeos y gemidos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba, unos minutos más y estaba siendo inundado por una placentera oleada llamada orgasmo, tampoco recordaba la última vez que lo había sentido, el estar constantemente al pendiente de las necesidades de su madre no le había dejado tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

El príncipe Potter toco los largos cabellos de Snape –No tenía pensado llegar tan lejos –Suspiro –Después de todo aun no es oficial, apresúrate a alistarte, la celebración y entrega de regalo será en unas horas, espero con ansias que llegue el momento.

El príncipe Harry se puso de pie, no le importo el agua derramada en el suelo, camino con toda la gracia que podía esperarse de un noble y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales.

La realidad le cayó de golpe al pocionista, se había convertido en la ramera del príncipe Potter! Se tapó la cara con las manos, cinco días se dijo mentalmente, cinco días y entonces se irían a otro lugar donde nadie supiera lo ocurrido.

**O-o**

El castillo estaba resplandeciente, lleno de papeles de colores y luces, las mesas con platillos deliciosos y bebidas para deleitar hasta el más quisquilloso.

Snape se había puesto la ropa que le habían otorgado para la ceremonia, el sirviente pelirrojo lo acompañaba, parecía muy nervioso –Recuerde, cuando digan su nombre se acercara al príncipe y se arrodillara, besara la túnica de este y se levantara hasta que se lo permita, entonces se pondrá detrás de lado izquierdo del príncipe, no lo olvide izquierdo.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Izquierdo? Que tiene que ver el lado donde me coloque, solo debo estar atrás ¿No?

Ron comenzó a negar frenéticamente –Solo la pareja del príncipe puede colocarse en ese lugar, usted es solo un presente para el príncipe, procure no olvidarlo, podría ofender a los monarcas.

Severus asintió, no lo olvidaría.

La ceremonia fue breve, Severus fue entregado al príncipe y todo salió según dictaba el protocolo y esa noche volvió a estar entre los brazos del príncipe.

**O-o**

Harry, como el príncipe le había dicho que le llamara cuando estaban a solas era una persona justa y bondadosa, si, tenía sus rabietas como cualquier mocoso mimado de la realeza de 17 años, pero muchas veces eran más por el bien de otros que por el suyo. Platicaban de trivialidades y tenían sexo durante el día y mucho más por las noches. Severus no quería admitirlo, pero no deseaba alejarse de Harry, aun si el príncipe se casaba, quería permaneces a su lado, pero ya estaba en el quinto día, temía escuchar las palabras del príncipe dándole su libertad o peor aun mandando a un sirviente para desalojarlo, agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, Harry no era de ese modo, una vocecilla le dijo en su mente, no puedes conocer a una persona en cinco días, era su fin, estaba decidido, se marcharía antes de que eso sucediera, con paso decidido fue a la habitación donde estaba su madre. Al entrar la encontró acompañada de Hermione, la sirvienta encargada de auxiliarla.

–Hermione, puedes retirarte por el día de hoy –Entro sin siquiera dar las buenas tardes.

La castaña no lo podía creer –Pero si es requerido por el Príncipe su madre quedara sola –Refuto no muy complacida con la orden.

Snape gruño –Eso no pasara, el príncipe no me llamara –Dijo con molestia.

La castaña lo miro confusa.

–El príncipe hoy está cansado, por eso no creo que me llame, en todo caso si soy requerido te llamare –Snape trato de parecer más calmado, Hermione no muy convencida se retiró.

La madre de Severus había permanecido en silencio, solo observando, ella conocía bien a su hijo como para no darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien –¿Qué ocurre? Te noto angustiado –Dijo la mujer

–Escucha esto no duraría para siempre, solo serían cinco días y hoy se cumple el plazo, empacare nuestras cosas, pero no volveremos a casa, nos iremos de este reino con el dinero que me dieron por ser la compañía del príncipe podemos vivir en un mejor lugar.

La madre de Severus le sonrió –Haremos lo que tú quieras, si es tu deseo irnos de este reino que así sea –Después dijo con voz dramática –Extrañare a las personas de aquí, todos han sido tan amables.

Snape gruño, su madre nunca se la dejaba fácil. Comenzó a meter todo en una bolsa, dinero, medicinas, solo dos cambios de ropa, no habían llegado con mucho así que en teoría no debían ser muchas cosas las que necesitaba empacar, rebusco sus utensilios para preparar las pociones, no estaban, eran objetos caros y los necesitaría una vez agotara la medicina que había empacado, se quedó pensativo, el cuarto del príncipe, maldita lujuria, olvido recogerlos antes de salir de la habitación. Se puso en marcha, debía apresurarse, antes de que el príncipe regresara.

Entro a la habitación, el aroma de Harry aun podía olerse en el ambiente, agito su cabeza, no podía detenerse a pensar en el pasado, encontró lo que estaba buscando, desafortunadamente para el pocionista todo estaba desacomodado y algunas cosas estaban sucias, las limpiaría con un pañuelo mientras, tardo más de lo que espero en acomodar todo, se puso de pie, listo para marcharse, pero alguien le obstruía la pasada y no cualquiera ¡Harry!

El de ojos verde se notaba muy molesto –¿Qué es eso de que te vas? Eres mi regalo no puedes decidir cosas como esas.

–¿Irme? Solo he venido por este estuche para preparar medicinas para mi madre –Explico Severus.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –No mientas, vi sus cosas empacadas y tu madre me agradeció por su estadía en el castillo y me comento que tenías pensado irte del reino y entonces me pregunto ¿Quién demonios te dio esa libertad? ¿¡Ehhhh!?

Snape parpadeo un par de veces –Solo le ahorro la molestia de corrernos, ahora si me disculpa –Severus intento salir, pero el príncipe no se movía ni un centímetro,

–No puedes irte, eres mi regalo, mío, espere mucho para tenerte y no pienso dejar que te vayas, aunque me odies, te hare entender a golpes si es necesario –Harry lo tomo del cuello de la camisa mientras le amenazaba.

El pocionista elevo una ceja –¿Mucho? Cuando me eligió en el pueblo su sirviente me convenció para venir acá y me dijo que usted se aburría de sus regalos en no más de cinco días y hoy se vence el plazo por eso, yo, quería irme antes de que eso ocurriera, esos cinco días fueron el motivo por el que acepte, pero ahora me arrepiento, en verdad no quiero irme, no quiero ver esos cálidos ojos verdes tornarse fríos diciéndome que me vaya.

Harry sonrió comprensivo –Escucha, yo te estuve observando por mucho tiempo, el año pasado no te elegí por que quería, ya sabes experiencia y esas cosas, no quería que te aburrieras de mí –Harry tomo con sus manos el rostro de Severus y lo beso –Moría de los nervios cuando te vi en la bañera, al fin ibas a ser mío, pero no sabía si seria de tu agrado, así que aposte y mi alegría al ver que respondías al menos a mi cuerpo, quería enamorarte, que fueses solo mío, no te atrevas a irte ahora Severus Snape, no te atrevas a huir de nuevo, por que ya se lo que pediré el próximo año y eres requerido para eso.

Snape estaba confuso aunque feliz, un año, podía estar con su príncipe por todo un año –Puede pedir su deseo ahora si lo quiere, yo me esforzare por complacerlo –Dijo Snape más animado.

Harry negó con la cabeza –Las leyes de este reino no permiten que tú cumplas este deseo, pero también las leyes dicen que yo puedo pedir lo que sea cada año, así que hasta que llegue ese día no cumplirás mi deseo.

Ahora si Snape estaba intrigado ¿Solo podía cumplirlo hasta la próxima celebración?

Harry sonrió divertido –Tontito, es muy fácil lo que pediré –El de ojos verde fue llevando a Severus hasta la cama, hizo que se acostara y se subió encima de él –Pediré que te cases conmigo, así tu no podrás rechazarme, la ley de que solo la nobleza puede desposarme se anulara, por eso no te atrevas a escapar de mi de nuevo.

Severus lo abrazo, un año y toda la vida, ese tiempo parecía razonable para el pocionista –Nunca mi príncipe, permaneceré todo el tiempo que quiera –Acerco los labios de Harry para besarlo –Es una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Este fic fue escrito para el reto de one shoot 3er fic puesto por las mazmorras del Snarry en la celebracion del dia internacional del Snarry que es hoy 23 de oct si este tema es de su agrado les sugiero se den una vuelta por el foro, encontraran algunos fics interesantes (como los mios jijiji) Fan arts (tambien hice) entre otras cosa.

Despues de la descarada publicidad, Gracias por leer espero les guste!


End file.
